


Beauty In The Beast

by markrupok



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Animals, Cute, First Meetings, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Luwoo, M/M, Soft Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Sweet Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, WayV - Freeform, Zoo, cute stuff, nct - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markrupok/pseuds/markrupok
Summary: lucas has always been fascinated by the thought of animals and their life. growing up being surrounded by body guards and overprotective parents, he wasn't able to fulfill his curiousity making him eager to escape their house. one faithful day, he managed to outsmart his body guards, slipping through one of his lessons as he make his way to the zoo, meeting the kindest and softest zoo keeper named jungwoo who accomodated him dearly.
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 18





	Beauty In The Beast

Lucas sighs for the nth time, sucking his thumb as he waits for his second class to finish. It's been five minutes but he's already bored with the class of Mrs. Cart about history. Don't get him wrong, Lucas loves history and learning new things, specially whenever he finds those out all by himself. He's the type of person who would go out to learn things. He just learn from the things he see, he hopes he's not the only one.

The tall male leans his back on his chair, playing with his pen as his professor continues to teach him history. To be honest, he don't think these are necessary. For all of the years of studying alone, being the only child of one of the most richest families in the country is hard. He has to learn how to accept his fate, obey ruled and do what he has to. What about those things he wants to?

“Mister Wong, do you understand?” and all he did was nod making the professor go back on her lectures. For someone who's on her mid 40s, Lucas thinks she looks younger than his usual professors. He prefer someone who is at his age though, atleast that way he can have a friend for himself.

Lucas raises his hand, he knows he's the only student yet he still has to perform the proper etiquette of a student. His parents are strict and overprotective but he still loves them. Managing a big business is hard and he understands them, making him do anything what they want.

“yes Mister Wong?” the professor asked.

“I would like to ask if I can use the bathroom?” asked Lucas with his hopeful eyes.

Everyone knows Lucas. He's smart though he's just using his goofy and bubbly personatily to deceive people with his innocence and silliness yet he can still get what he want without asking for it, he can get it himself. Now, his current professor is worried, everyone is aware on how much of a person Lucas it. Maybe he'll do something that won't please his parents, who knows?

“I will bring my bodyguards with me!” added Lucas, glancing at his three bodyguards with a smile.

Sighing, the professor finally nodded. Lucas immediately stood up, acting like he's really in need the use of the bathroom, he skipped all the way to the place without glancing back to those who has been tailing him. He knows they're just there. They won't go anywhere unless it's his parents who says so. They won't do anything Lucas want specially if it is not on his to do list for the day. Lucas is hardheaded and strong-willed though his love for his family made him stay... Until today.

As soon as Lucas reached for the bathroom, he immediatly locked the door. Ofcourse, the guards still have the decency to wait for their boss finishing his business inside. Little did they know, he's planning something bad. He fished the phone of his mother from his pocket. The lady forgot it as they flew their way to their offices, lucky for him he saw it. Giggling as quiet as possible, Lucas sent a message to the leader of the bodyguards to leave and let Lucas finish what he has to.

As expected, the bodyguard was suspecious with it. How would their boss knows that Lucas is currently at the bathroom for his thing? But according to their rules, none should question what are the desicions they want to make for their son. Knocking at the bathroom's door, the leader spoke, “Mister Wong, your mother told you to leave you here. Is it okay?”

Biting onto his thumb as he surpass his laughs, Lucas sighs and heaved a deep breath to keep his calm and skippy personality, responding with a bright smile trying not to overreact he said, “sure! If that's what my mothet want!” like every other of his responses.

Finally, the bodyguards left the door, leaving his mother's phone at the sink where Lucas originally saw it, he waited for a good ten minutes before sneaking out. Giggling and tiptoeing as he exits the hallway contrary to where his bodyguards took their ways.

Lucas is punching the air as he made it until to their mansion's front door. He had these so called good spy-hiding skills where he can hide into their giant pillars and walls making sure none of his bodyguards or house helpers would see him wondering around and skipping his classes, he whispered to himself, “I'm such a genius!”.

Twisting their door's knob, Lucas ran into their green grass garden to their main gate, fortunately for him, it's noon and their guards at the gate are taking their lunch. As for the CCTV? Oh, he can mind those after his adventure. His online friend, Mark told him there is a nearby zoo from his house. That is where he is going. These days, he's been fascinated by the thoughts of turtles and kangaroos. He badly want to see one, making him sprint into the exact place.

Lucas is smiling widely, skipping his way to the zoo with his big smiles. No one knows him, for safety purposes, his parents hid his face so that no one would know him. It's fun walking down the streets freely and without the bugging thought that there's someone, a bodyguard, around him. He feels like a dove finally opening up his wings, though even just for a second he can finally feel how to be a human.

He took his phone from his pocket, texting his friends on their groupchat that he finally escaped, bragging that he is that smart as he enters the zoo. Lucky for him, the fee is free because it's a good suny saturday. Lucas is glad he did this despite the fact he'll get scolded or even grounded once he got home but what can his parents do?

“Excuse me, sir?” one soft voice came from Lucas' side, startling the young man on his little adventure. Similing as he turn, he saw a cute boy on his blonde probably someone around his age, shyly looking at him.

“What can I do for you?” asked Lucas using his deep yet enthusiastic voice. Meeting a new person is not bad at all!

“Are you new here? Would you like some company?” Lucas thought of this already. Mark said that the zoo's zookeeper are very kind and soft. They're gentle too and they talk to animals and without hesitation, Lucas nodded at the blonde guy, streatching out his arms, “I am Lucas.”

Well, that was unecessary, but the thought of having a friend, specially a close to animal ones are cool! The zookeeper smiles widely, shaking hands with Lucas, “and I am Jungwoo. Shall we start now?”

Lucas nods with a big smile. Without further ado, the zookeeper immediately brought him into his favorite animals, starting with the birds up until to the crocodiles and alligators. He's been giving facts to Lucas since then, the younger taking notes on everything he's saying on his head. He's not just amazed by the animals but the zookeeper himself too.

“How do you liked animals?” asked Jungwoo as they stop by to get an ice cream.

Licking his own cone, Lucas smiles weakly, “well, I was kinda forced to do something I don't want. I have to stay at home always a d take homeschooling with a bunch of boring professors. The animal kingdom is just thrilling as what I want in my life.”

Lucas trusts the kind zookeeper, he without hesitation opened up to him even though they just met today. The connection they have right now is flattering the butterflies on his stomach, it is great to have a new friend on his life. A new person he can talk to.

“Is that so? That's sad then. I have this work because I love animals so much! I can say I am lucky for my family to support me with this but I am not saying that you are not—” Jungwoo suddenly became nervous as Lucas cut him off.

“No, it's okay. You are truly lucky for what you have right now and I get it alot that I myself is like caged?” Lucas shrugged, “I don't care, I love my parents.” he added that made Jungwoo smile brightly. He has never seen a person with such personality. Lucas is too kind for this world, he thought.

“So what else do you want to see?” and they once again explored the whole place, hands brushing againts each other, happily skipping and making their way all around the place. Lucas has never been this happy, Jungwoo opened it up telling him he too never felt this way on his whole life. On their last stop, Lucas smiled watching how the big turtles and tortoise eat their food from the screen.

“Unfortunately, Lucas we can't go to the real turtles.” said Jungwoo, looking at the smily boy who has his eyes glued on the screen.

“It's okay, it's not that big.” he replied still his eyes not breaking the contact on his turtles.

Jungwoo smiled, by just watching him, he's okay but he has to go. Standing up as he checks on his wrist watch, he was about to leave Lucas but the younger held him by the wrist, making him look back with his expression asking why.

“Will we ever meet again?” asked Lucas, hopeful and dreamy.

“I hope so.” and Lucas finally lets go of Jungwoo. Watching his back fade againts the sunlight that's been hiding from the trees around the zoo, Lucas smiles. He has found a new friend, a new adventure and a new feeling lingering around him.

Lucas stood up. Promising to himself, he'll find Jungwoo to fulfull his dreams. Without any shame he shouted, “we will watch the turtles together! By the beach!” with a smile. Holding on the hem of his shirt tightly, Lucas is too happy that even there departure of his newly found friend does not even hurt him as before.

Now on his walk way back home he realized, animals are way more different than what he thought. Nature is so much to think of, a beauty indeed with their beasts that's too sweet, the caring animals he means. Though he is confused if it was really the animals that's beautiful or it's also the cute zookeeper he wished to the shooting stars he'll meet again.


End file.
